Are We Dating? (A Tamaki x Kyoya Oneshot)
by Bulbaovesen
Summary: After their sexual relationship has already taken off, Tamaki is unsure of whether Kyoya thinks of him as a boyfriend, or just something to et him off.
**Tamaki's** **POV:**

"Mommy~!" I saw Kyoya standing in the corner of the host club all by himself, and decided to pay him a visit. I was only _really_ disappointed when he didn't greet me back, "Kyoya~" I pouted and clung to the _Shadow-king's_ torso, "Pay attention to me."

"Maybe if you stop whining," Kyoya adjusted his glasses, seemingly only noticing my being here now, "What do you want?"

"I'm bored. And Haruhi's annoying. And I'm bored. And I'm horny," I started listing reasons off on my fingers. As soon as I mentioned being horny however, Kyoya literally picked me up right away and started carrying me out of the host club.

"Where are you two going?" Haruhi asked. The club wasn't very busy today, so I guess she wasn't too distracted to notice Kyoya and I making our escape.

"He needs help with his math homework," Kyoya said calmly. _I can always_ _count on him to come up with a good excuse in such_ _little time._ Haruhi seemed convinced by Kyoya's fib, so he carried me to the nearest empty classroom. Once we got there, my clothes were immediately torn off and thrown to the side. My erection was released, and now clearly visible for my "friend". Although we're sexually involved, Kyoya and I had never talked about our relationship. Currently, I suppose we would consider ourselves "friends with benefits".

"Get on your hands and knees," Kyoya demanded sternly, "I want it rough today."

"Oh? Hehe, had a bad day?" I giggled.

"I said to get on your hands and knees," I felt a bit intimidated by the forcefulness in his tone, so I obliged to Kyoya's demands and lowered myself to the floor. Like a dog, I sat there awaiting my treat.

Kyoya's nimble fingers slithered their way into my ass. It wasn't dificult for him to fit them as I had been stretched out time and time again, until I was looser than a pair of worn out sneakers. I let out cries of pleasure as his digits moved around inside of me, rubbing my wet inner walls.

"Do I even need to do this anymore?" He asked, twisting his fingers around, "You're insides are similar to that of a street whore."

"Mmh.. I-I suppose you don't _need_ to.." I answered, trying my best not to moan loudly, "But.. I s-sort of like it." Kyoya sighed, but continued thrusting his fingers. He added in a third, and soon after a fourth.

"Am I done now?" Kyoya asked, even though he had already pulled out his fingers. I could feel my own wetness dripping out of me and down my leg. It felt _awesome._

"Yeah," I smiled and turned my head to look at him, "Now penetrate me."

 **Kyoya's POV:**

"Now penetrate me," Tamaki said with a hungry grin. _God, that look drives me wild._ I dropped my pants and boxers. I jacked myself off only momentarily, preparing to fuck Tamaki. As soon as I was hard enough, I positioned my tip at his hole. With one solid movement, I pushed inside of him. I felt him squirm in my grasp, impatient for me to make him feel amazing. I purposely waited longer than usual to begin moving my cock around inside him. I kept a steady rhythm, going back and forth. I felt my member grow larger inside of Tamaki, filling up all the available space.

With each movement, Tamaki made a new sound, and with each sound I felt encouraged to make more of them. I started thrusting harder and faster. I pushed myself as deep as I could go, which currently was about eight inches. I thrusted faster, and faster, pounding into him as hard as I possibly could.

"Kyoy-aaah~!" Tamaki cried out when I hit _that one spot._ I grinned. _Found it,_ I thought proudly. I kept hitting that spot over and over. Reaching my arm around Tamaki's lower half, I grasped his hard on and started stroking him quickly. Tamaki's whole body heated up with the intensity of this sex. He was moaning and drooling every where. It was so hot. It didn't take long for Tamaki to cum in my hand. His white semen spraying through my fingers and down onto the school floor.

I thrusted hard one last time before pulling out and cumming all over Tamaki's back and ass. We were both panting heavily and sweaty. "I'm not a woman, you know," Tamaki said breathlessly, "You don't need to pull out; it's not like I'd get pregnant or anything."

"It'd be a pain to wash out."

"Right," I heard Tamaki sigh as he let himself fall to the floor, "Kyoya, are we dating?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Why wouldn't we be?" I thought it was obvious. Maybe it wasn't to him, but I was always sure of it.

"I was just wondering..." Tamaki smiled and closed his eyes, "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Eh?! Idiot, don't sleep here!" I yelled, but it was too late. Tamaki had already fallen fast asleep. I sighed. _Why the hell is he so irresistibly_ _cute?_ I lied down next to him, wrapping my arms around the cum-soaked Tamaki. "I love you, Tamaki." I said into the back of his sleeping head, "But I guess I'll have to say it again when you can hear me." I grinned to myself. Soon, I found myself falling asleep alongside him. The last thoughts that went through my head that day were, _"It'll be super awkward_ _if someone comes in here before we wake_ _up..."_


End file.
